


On the Throne

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Girl Penis, Incest, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Lucy and Susan come to discover their feelings for each other while alone in the throne room. Intersex Lucy. G!P Lucy x Susan. PWP. Pure Smut. Incest. Both characters are adult age. Very-M rated.
Relationships: Lucy Pevensie/Susan Pevensie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	On the Throne

''You could have anyone, Lucy.'' Susan said as she looked at her sister sat on her throne.

''I've thought about this, Susan. You're the one I want to do this.'' Lucy said as her hand trailed down to the aching growing between her legs.

Lucy hadn't felt this nervous in her life. Even after spending a decade in Narnia with her siblings and charting through the difficulties of being a good Queen for the land. Yet, here she was, absolutely terrified as she shared her deepest desire with her older sister Susan.

Lucy was born differently compared to the other girls that she knew growing up. Her family never treated her any differently despite the fact she was born with a penis instead of a vagina. She did have to keep it a secret back in Britain, causing her many years of frustration and worries about making friends growing up. However, in Narnia, in a land of wonder, she never had that fear. People knew her secret, and she was still treated with the same amount of respect and love as always.

However, as she reached her teens and above, something inside of her caught her attention. She never thought about any need or want to have someone. She knew about relationships and love, but always considered that icky stuff when she was little. But at a certain point, she began to notice her body reacting a certain way to one person in particular. Her sister. She knew it was wrong. But she couldn't stop thinking about Susan, and only Susan. She was everything she wanted to be. Smart, brave, and beautiful beyond compare. Lucy felt like her shadow at times. She thought it was jealousy, but she come to learn it was something else.

It got to a point where keeping her desire a secret was torture. She had to confess to Susan, and there's where she found herself now. Peter and Edmund were out for the day, leaving the sisters alone in the castle for the day. Lucy had called for her sister and instructed everyone working in the castle to leave them be so that they would have no distractions or interruptions.

That was the easy part. The hard part was talking with Susan.

At least her sister didn't flat out reject her or scold her or call her a freak. But she could see Susan's confusion.

Susan could also see Lucy's fear. She approached the younger sister. ''Lucy, I want you to know that I love you no matter what. I…I wasn't expecting to hear you having these feelings for me.''

''I've tried to fight them Susan. But I can't. My stomach hurts when I think of you, and my…I get big and hard.''

''Yes, I can see.'' Susan said. Although Lucy wasn't exposed, she could still see a bulge growing under Lucy's thick dress. She could already tell it had quite a decent size. She'd never actually seen one other than Lucy's when they were too young and innocent to think otherwise.

Lucy's cheeks burned bright red at Susan's words. ''Maybe…if we do something, just one time, it might help.''

Susan licked her lips and thought for a moment. ''Perhaps. One time only.''

After a few seconds of silence, they understood what needed to be done. Lucy bashfully lifted her dress to reveal her cock. Susan's eyes bulged. She was bigger than she anticipated. Yet, she still wasn't fully hard. A spark inside Susan lit up seeing her sister's cock for the first time in years. For the first time in a new light. Lucy's breath got a little heavier in anticipation.

Leaning forward, Susan grasped Lucy's cock and began to to gently stroke it. There was a small voice in the back of her mind trying to reason with her, convince her that what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't be touching her sister in such a way. And she most certainly shouldn't be enjoying the soft whimpers escaping Lucy's mouth. She pushed those thoughts away as she felt the warmth in her palm. She could feel Lucy's cock becoming harder and still growing bigger, much to her surprise.

Her strokes quickened a little, eyes on Lucy, whose seemed more at ease despite what was happening. Lucy's mile widened at the way Susan touched her, pumping her shaft with a firm grip. She closed her eyes and reclined her head back against her throne.

Susan leaned forward, smiling as she parted her lips and eagerly took the tip of her sister's cock into her mouth. She moaned softly around it, sucking gently at the head as she took it slow with Lucy, letting the mood build. There was no hurry. She knew that they would be alone for the day, and the two of them could spend hours together if they wanted. Once Susan tasted her sister, she longed to spend the rest of the day and the night hearing more of Lucy's delightful moans. Her hand slid down to her base, keeping her pace steady as her head sank a little deeper. She looked up to watch Lucy shift in her throne and moan louder.

''Susan.'' Lucy whimpered, bucking her hips forward so that Susan could take more of her into her mouth.

Susan's tongue slithered underneath the shaft, making Lucy squirm in pleasure. Lucy's hands ran down to grip Susan's hair tightly, encouraging her big sister to try and take her deeper. She stroked Susan's hair, just wanting to hold her close. Pre-cum dribbled onto Susan's tongue. Her tight lips sunk further down Lucy's ever-growing shaft. Susan's head buzzed with excitement, wondering how much bigger Lucy would be. She could feel it growing in her mouth, enjoying every moment another inch pressed against the back of her throat. Slopping sucking noises filled the throne room.

Lucy's cock was hard, big and rigid in Susan's mouth, with each throb quivering against her tongue as she lapped at the length from inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and showing as much affection as she could. She had only one goal in mind, and that was to love her sister's cock as much as she could.

Deeper she went, louder slurping noises becoming normal with strands of saliva running down to Lucy's balls. Susan reached down to play with them in her hand as she finally deepthroated her sister, pressing her nose against Lucy's skin. Lucy's grip on her sister's hair tightened a little, fingers curling as her hips began to grind and sway. That's when Susan decided to pull her head up entirely.

''Huh?'' Lucy whined as she felt the chilled air suddenly around her wet cock. Her eyes opened, and she was about to ask why Susan had done that, only to be greeted with the sight of her sister stripping. Susan wasted no time showing her full naked body to her sister, letting her round, perky breasts become free. ''Susan, you're…''

Before Lucy could praise her sister, Susan leaned forward, parting her breasts before wrapping them around Lucy's cock.

Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned and her hips rocked excitedly. Susan's firm grip on her tits guided them up and down along Lucy's cock. The soft fleshy embrace drove both sister's crazy with excitement and new sensations. Lucy realized very quickly that Susan was pulling out all the stops especially for her. This was all an attempt to satisfy and put to ease any insecurities and tension she may have had.

Susan got herself more worked up as she rolled her fingers over her hardened nipples, while still ensuring that she gave Lucy a truly pleasurable titfuck. Fondling herself helped fire her up further while also giving her some pleasure of her own. She could feel herself getting wet, but she wanted to put all her focus and attention onto her sister's needs. Her time would come, but it was more important that Lucy have hers.

Susan's eyes remained firmly upon Lucy's writhing form, moaning with increasing excitement. She never could stay still. But, Susan adored seeing her like this, a new side to her sister.

Eagerly, Lucy rocked her hips, thrusting into the hot, soft cleavage that had been offered to her. Susan's ample breasts could envelop even her sizable shaft, providing a tightness and warmth that she couldn't resist. Susan didn't mind one bit.. She kept her own motions steady as all the saliva coating Lucy's thick cock helped it slide easily along her skin. The head poked out the top of her cleavage at the height of Lucy's thrusts.

Before long, Lucy's thrusts became erratic and her throat hitched, signalling her impending climax. There wasn't even time to warn her sister as Lucy's hips stuttered and a ragged, heavy moan tore out of her throat, vibrating her lips as she pushed up one last time and came. Thick, hot spurts of cum splashed up against Susan's chin, along her neck, but most of all atop her breasts. Gooey white jets splashed everywhere.

Lucy whimpered and she slumped down on her throne, cock twitching and jerking as Susan pulled her breasts off of it, smiling down at the marvellous shaft before her.

''Good girl,'' Susan whispered huskily. Her grin never left as she crawled forward and grabbed Lucy's shaft once again. She expected it to be softening after that release, but found it still completely hard again, and somehow bigger than before, much to her excitement.

Straddling her sister's lap, she tried to keep as steady as possible about lining it up with her pussy. She was already leaking as she pressed the tip against her entrance, coating it with her juices before slowly sinking down.

''Susan, are you sure?'' Lucy began to ask, but she already had her answer.

A pleasured whine escaped her at the sudden feeling of her cock being inside of Susan. She thought Susan's mouth and breasts had been exciting, but this was something even better. The soaking tightness that clenched around her shaft made her breathless. Biting her lip, Lucy moved her hands down onto Susan's hips, fingers reaching back to squeeze her sister's cute ass.

''I've never been more sure of anything.'' Susan said, leaning back and shoving her breasts out as she started to rock, getting used to penetration steadily.

Lucy was bigger than any fantasy or dream that made her heart race. Her breasts bounced a little as she built up her pace. Each time she came down, she found it easier to adjust to Lucy's length and girth, helping her to push up faster each time.

''I wish we had done this sooner.'' Lucy admitted, blushing as she began to ease her hips up and down, meeting Susan's bounces. The two girls built their pace together, sharing the intensity and passion. Their eyes were filled with longing.

Susan smiled. ''Is that so? Have you wanted to make love to your sister that much?''

Lucy moaned and nodded her head. ''Since I was young. But we had to wait.''

''Of course,'' Susan replied. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep a sentence going as they moaned together. Their breathing became synched as their pace quickened. Lucy watched the alluring sight of Susan biting down on her lip. Their eyes were locked, unable to look anywhere else but on each other. Susan laid a hand over Lucy's, squeezing it and locking fingers.

They wanted to go wild and really let loose. Lucy couldn't wait to bend her sister over and take her from behind, but she wanted to enjoy this position. The way their eyes met with such intensity and love caused her to come forward and catch her sister's lips with her own. They kissed like never before. Soft, sisterly kisses on the lips had occurred in the past, but this one was full of lewd, undeniable passion. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as Lucy's hands also did some exploring, caressing Susan's soft skin at every opportunity.

Susan bounced on Lucy's cock as quickly as she could. Her breasts were heaving before Lucy's lusty gaze. Her moans finally dominated Lucy's, full of need and want. She didn't care how shamelessly she was. All that mattered to her was feeling Lucy's cock reach deep inside of her. She writhed on Lucy's lap as the young sister slammed her hips upwards and then trailed her mouth down to start sucking on Susan's breasts. Susan responded by shoving her cleavage into Lucy's face.

She allowed the younger sister to take charge, causing her to cry out in passion and joy. She pressed her fingers into Lucy's back, clawing away as she clenched on top of her. She wanted more. She wanted it harder. She wanted to be fucked so hard the throne would break beneath them.

''More, more, Lucy!'' Susan begged, pressing forward and cupping Lucy's face so that she could bring her up and kiss her with all she had. The two shared their moans and cries together. Lucy felt Susan's body being pressed down on top of her. She could feel a release coming once again, but she wanted to wait for Susan. She wanted their first time to be a special one, one where they could share the joy and pleasure of release together.

Lucy threw her head back and her back arched. Her neck was exposed for Susan to lay a flurry of feverish kisses. Lucy's orgasm was harder this time, throbbing pleasure pounding throughout her entire form as she pumped another heavy load deep into Susan. This triggered Susan's own climax. She let out a shameless howl as she came. They didn't care if all of Narnia heard them. They held each other tightly and trembled through their shared climax.

As soon as they settled down, Lucy held onto Susan and allowed her to sit on her lap as they rested on the throne. They enjoyed their warm cuddle together, letting the embrace calm them after the passion they had just shared. Both girls waited until their breath had returned before they sought kisses from one another. A small smile crept across Susan's lips, and Lucy ran her hand through Susan's hair.

"You can stay inside of me while we cuddle, I don't mind." Susan said tenderly.

"Good," Lucy said, laying a gentle kiss to Susan's neck. "I like this feeling. I hope there are many days like this in our future.''

''There will be, my dear Lucy. Many days and nights.''

**XXX**

**RAISE YOUR HAND IF SUSAN PEVENSIE WAS ONE OF YOUR BIGGEST CRUSHES GROWING UP. I COULDN'T RESIST WRITING A STORY WITH HER AND SUSAN. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS. DON'T BE AFRAID TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO JUST IN CASE YOU SEE SOMETHING ELSE YOU MIGHT LIKE. FOR CHRISTMAS I DECIDED TO UPDATE A BUNCH OF STORIES TOGETHER FOR YOU ALL. I ALSO HAVE A BRAND NEW POLL ON MY FANFICTION DOT NET PROFILE THAT YOU CAN VOTE ON IF YOU WISH. TA-TA FOR NOW AND THANK YOU ALL.**


End file.
